powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: When you leave a message, sign your post with the symbol below so I can respond to you: ~~~~ Both of you blame the other for trying to get you demoted/blamed. Every time either of you posts to me, other one does the same and blames the other for trying to demean them. And both claim they're the innocent party. All of which makes me think that both of you are equally to blame and trying to get me to your side. Please stop dragging me into your personal problems. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:52, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Community Centre https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Death_horseman94 if you want anything just complain/talk to me in community centre instead of kuo AZS2 (talk) 14:56, June 15, 2019 (UTC) I already told you what would cause your demotion, but as it's been proven that the word of admins can't be trusted, you can trust it won't be the cause. As long as you don't do something monumentally stupid on this site, you have no need to worry. I also promise that if there's problems with your actions, I'll contact you and tell what the problem is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, June 15, 2019 (UTC) to be frank I did not do anything wrong I just ask fandom supports some questions AZS2 (talk) 16:26, June 15, 2019 (UTC) just somepeople trolling for me and try to get me banned then they are succeed https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Kuopiofi?oldid=1318027 I wish that make him happy and get him out of my way if you want to know what's the issue you can see everything impartiality note: I was wrong too, so I am sorry AZS2 (talk) 16:47, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Oh Right, I don't want of you block SageM but just talk him for me because he always bother me about being wrong and deserve to be blocked, just because I disagreed with him AZS2 (talk) 16:47, June 15, 2019 (UTC) You can block me forever if you want but please don't block him just give him simple and nice advise I trust you will succeed AZS2 (talk) 16:47, June 15, 2019 (UTC) all of us were wrong okay don't block anyone just be cute with him as you did with me that because make him stay away of me AZS2 (talk) 17:01, June 15, 2019 (UTC) I want to remove the protection of a page.~~User talk:Arquetion okay okay, I was wrong I will try to be civil and quit the sick jokes thank you I really glad because your advise to me I really respect that I love everyone here AZS (talk) 09:00, June 16, 2019 (UTC) D When someone gets banned, ask the one who did that why before even considering unbanning them. There's a reason why someone gets banned and you might notice that I didn't unban ZAZS when he kept asking for me to do so. You might have also noted that I've been asking imouto to get back here and figure out what to do with AZS and his second account. Those alone should have told you that unbanning may not be the good idea. And yes, imouto is right in that unbanning someone other admin blocked is undermining that admins authority. So yes, this one is your mistake. Please learn form it. And no blaming imouto for turning me against you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:40, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Here's a question: would you had done that if I'd done the banning? Got example? Cause I'm not going to answer if it's about your argument with imouto. And yes, you two really aren't high on my list of trusted admins when it comes to each other. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:51, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I have to admit that I didn't realize how poisonous AZS was, as his posts to m talk-page were relatively tame. I don't really follow comments, so that slipped by me, and he got really aggressive after the timeout. I think we need separate Rules page for admins, there are few things that keep happening but that only admins can do so I haven't added them to Rules of This Wiki. Bit of a problem with discord for me as I don't really use it. It's basically quick check through when ever I remember to do it... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, June 16, 2019 (UTC) You wanted to believe he was normal, decent human being that was slapped too hard. Perfectly understandable, if unfortunately mistake in this case. Don't worry about it, mistakes happen. Most admins seem to make that one mistake early on their career when they get shouted by all others for some reason, so don't feel that bad about it. Tho we did react quite strongly on that, I have to apologize my part of jumping on you when something less blunt could have worked. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 17, 2019 (UTC) I've been fine. What about you? Thanks for the invite, by the way. Slapson (talk) 23:11, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Hey there, how are these? Relativistic Defiance: The ability to defy relativistic speeds, or the effects of going at or being near light speed. Escape Velocity Defiance: The ability to defy escape velocity, and not go off the surface of a planet or any large mass with their own gravity they may be standing on. Enhanced Frequency: The ability to execute a series many different or similar things faster than others, like making many attacks per second, movements per second or tasks per minute, those kinds of things. Time Defiance: The ability to defy time, making it so that the user breaks temporal limits and does things faster than time would normally allow. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:28, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:53, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Death horseman94, here is another idea: Terminal Velocity Immunity, the ability to be immune to terminal velocity, a concept in physics where objects, especially but not limited to those falling (can also be moving forwards or any direction) balance out in acceleration and force, making it so they are at a constant velocity instead of constantly accelerating. It usually happens in areas with an atmosphere or water. Sound good? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:07, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:17, June 18, 2019 (UTC) M Here's the first version of Rules of This Wiki for Admins. Check it and note if there are other things that need to be addressed or Edited/removed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:07, June 24, 2019 (UTC) RE:Urgent Sure thing. How can I help you and where would you like to discuss this?TIMESHADE |T - | 23:57, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Do you use discord? If you do you can privately message me at TimeShade#3079.TIMESHADE |T - | 00:01, June 25, 2019 (UTC) 9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. :9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page. Considering how many times I've told that I don't have any authority or interest on discord, why do you two keep bringing me you personality-clash argument there? Quite frankly my opinion on you gets blow every time you do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) You really should bring the whole mess to the discords admins or get it to upper level there. This really isn't my thing as I can't do much more than talk to you two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC) I didn't already say that I can't do a thing about discord? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:27, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Which one of the "Official Discord and the Official Hangout Discord" is the real one? Both are on the front-page. This whole thing is starting to remind me of some kind drama-series, possibly high-school one... I always hated those. So... instead of dealing with your personal hate-fest, I simply ask which of you is willing to put this site over your personal issues and actually do the right thing to make this wikia better place? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) You really should bring the whole mess to the discords admins or get it to upper level there. This really isn't my thing as I can't do much more than talk to you two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Incidentally, why were you on that server anyway? Considering that you both actively hate each other that's just asking for trouble. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:17, June 25, 2019 (UTC) So are you planning to you go back there? Because that's just asking for fight and if you do so, please don't try to get me involved or complain about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:28, June 25, 2019 (UTC) You really should bring the whole mess to the discords admins or get it to upper level there. This really isn't my thing as I can't do much more than talk to you two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Considering how many times I've told that I don't have any authority or interest on discord, why do you two keep bringing me you personality-clash argument there? Quite frankly my opinion on you gets blow every time you do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:29, June 25, 2019 (UTC) And you have an evidence? Because quite frankly I've stopped believing either of you when it comes to what you say about the other one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2019 (UTC) N You really should bring the whole mess to the discords admins or get it to upper level there. This really isn't my thing as I can't do much more than talk to you two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Considering how many times I've told that I don't have any authority or interest on discord, why do you two keep bringing me you personality-clash argument there? Quite frankly my opinion on you gets blow every time you do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Stop bringing whatever happens on discord to me. Go to discord authority. From now on every time you do so, I'll just delete and ignore it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:27, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Evidence on what happens on this site, I've told you repeatedly that I don't have any authority on discord so stop trying to bring that here. And Imouto has been suggesting demotion for you both as being admin seems to be major cause of your belly-aching here. Got the cuts to go for mutual demotion to fix that source of conflict? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Because Imouto is willing to get demoted, but I'm not going to give other side of the level of feud you're having that much advantage. So it's either both demoted or neither, just to keep the other one from making the demoted ones life Hell. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:25, June 26, 2019 (UTC) OK, I'll contact Imouto and do the demotion when you both of you are on the same page. No need for unneeded argument over this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:34, June 26, 2019 (UTC) OK, both of you are Content, Discussions and hat moderators. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:57, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Aye, sorry I didn't see the messages before. Hardly anyone on our server is active, if at all. I did join the SPW discord though! My username on there is "whimsy". Slapson (talk) 21:24, June 26, 2019 (UTC) And I so hoped that I wouldn't need to listen the constant whining... What happens outside this site ain't my problem. Please stop trying to get me mixed into other peoples arguments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:16, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Which one? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Some things There isn't nobody. I exist. Anyway, Kuo gave me full and absolute responsibility over this situation. That means I am the be all, end all, final word for anything regarding this fight from here on. As such, I cannot allow you or anyone else to drag this situation into the main wiki, especially so directly. I will be handling things. okay? Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 09:32, June 28, 2019 (UTC)